On Syrup Mornings
by Shahula
Summary: Edward and Bella share a sticky, sweet morning together in the kitchen. EPOV, Lemon, o/s, AH


Hey friends! Here is a little something for Valentine's Day. Consider it a gift to you, my faithful readers, for being so amazing and dedicated. I know I'm not the faster writer, the neatest, or even close to the best, but you guys stick with me until I get stuff done, and I love you for that. So this is my thank you. Please enjoy.

(And of course, I don't own Twilight.)

* * *

><p><strong>On Syrup Mornings<strong>

Sunlight streaks through the window, bright white and in my eyes.

I groan, rolling over in bed and burrowing my head underneath the pillow.

I do not want to get up. Fucking hate mornings.

All early and chipper and in my face.

Even worse, morning people.

_May they all be struck down_.

I hear a shuffle and clank of pots down the hall, followed by a faint voice cursing.

I smile, slow and lazy.

Ok, so I don't hate all morning people, I guess. At least not the one banging around in my kitchen.

She can be as bright and happy as she wants in the mornings, as long as she lets me do dark and naughty things to her at night. My body begins to heat and stir, certain aspects of my anatomy rising to greet the source of those sounds and my perverse thoughts. The memories from last night, and the ways she bent and curled her body around mine, have me moaning and shifting my hips into the mattress below.

Fucking _A_. I want her. Again. _Now_.

Guess I'll have to get out of bed to do that.

Still slightly sleep groggy, I flop out of bed, my feet sluggish on the carpeted floor as I make my way to the bathroom and take care of a little morning business. I don't shower, thinking instead of sharing one with her later if she's up for it, but I do wash my face and brush my teeth.

Once I finish up there, I walk back into the bedroom, searching for something to throw on. I grab a pair of blue and white stripped boxers, pushing aside a few pieces of her skimpy panties that have made the top drawer home as well.

If any other woman had done that, I'd be pissed since I didn't extend an invitation. But I don't mind because it's her.

After getting dressed, or at least as close as I plan to be when I'm forced to be up at this god-forsaken hour, I walk down the hall and into the kitchen, finding her dancing around to the silent music in her head.

I smile, watching her dark locks swing along her back, the ends tickling down to the dimples right over her ass. That's when I groan, my dick springing up and taking immediate notice of the display in my kitchen.

_She's fucking naked. _

Nothing but a small blue apron tied around her waist.

Her ass; that fine, round, firm bubble of perfection is facing me, gloriously naked and slightly bouncing with her movements.

"Fuck," I curse lowly, reaching down to palm my dick. I'm already rock hard and ready to go, having only seen her backside.

I push off from the door way, unable to resist the siren call of her body. I slide up behind her, my hands finding her waist and my dick finding its home nestled along her ass and back. I want to reach up and cup her tits, but I resist, _barely_.

"Baby," I murmur, pushing her hair to the side and laying a wet kiss on her exposed shoulder. She jumps a little, but melts back into my embrace as soon as she realizes it's me.

"Good morning," she greets me, laying the measuring cup she was using down on the counter and snaking her hand behind her, threading her fingers through my hair.

"Great fucking morning," I murmur. "What's all this?" I ask, caressing my hands up and down her ribs.

"I'm making breakfast," she replies, her voice breathy but trying to maintain a normal tone. "Why? What does it look like?" she teases.

She has all the ingredients lined up that she will need; a straight row in perfect order of what item needs to be added after the next. She even has the butter and syrup out for when the pancakes are finished, right next to a bowl of blueberries. The sight makes me chuckle because it's the only way she can keep from getting things mixed up when she cooks. The expression those who can't teach, applies to my girl in the kitchen. Only instead of teaching, she critics for a living.

"It looks like you're trying to tease me," I growl, squeezing her waist and pushing my dick into her back so she'll know what I mean.

She moans, soft and low but I hear it and I can't help but smirk. I move into kiss her again, leaving a trail of them on her neck as I make my way up to her ear and suck on the lobe.

"I'm not teasing," she protests, her fingers tightening their hold in my hair. "I'm trying to make my rising star chef boyfriend breakfast. Now go away," she orders releasing me and nudging me back slightly, though she's only making my dick harder by pushing against it.

"But baby, you're naked," I grumble petulantly. "And you're in my kitchen, cooking for me… _naked_."

She giggles, a sound light and airy that makes my heart race almost as much as seeing her welding a spatula in my kitchen (while naked) does. "So? I didn't want to get batter on my shirt."

I laugh, moving to stand beside her, my hip on the counter as I watch her start to measure flour into the large mixing bowl. I don't say anything about what she should add to make them better, knowing how much she hates that. It's a hard habit to break though, when food is your life. Well, next to her anyway.

"Your shirt? You mean my shirt?" I question, raising an eyebrow in challenge when I spy the discarded gray tee hanging over a chair at the table. It's one of my favorites; soft and faded from when I wore it during baseball practice in high school. It doesn't quite fit me anymore, a little snug across the chest, but I love seeing her in it; seeing my name across her back, and I don't mind her claiming it all. But teasing her is still fun.

"Yours, mine. Whatever. I didn't want to mess it up, so I took it off." She shrugs, as though this makes perfect sense. And in her head, I guess it does. Not that I'm complaining, but come on.

We both know she's dressed like this for a reason, but I'll play the game.

"Okay. So you didn't want to ruin my- I'm sorry, _your_ shirt," I correct after she gives me a pointed look. She smiles, and starts measuring again. "That explains being topless. But you're not wearing any panties, baby," I say, slipping a hand to her left ass cheek and squeezing.

_Fuckin' A._ "How do you explain that?"

She swats at my hand, and gives me a playful glare. "I wasn't wearing any when I woke up."

I smirk at her. "Damn right you weren't."

She rolls her brown eyes and goes back to her work, but I see the smile tugging at her lips. She's enjoying this. So am I. I peek over into her bowl, smiling when she adds a touch of nutmeg. _That's my girl_.

"You know how sluggish my brain is before coffee in the mornings. I just grabbed the shirt, and came out here," she shrugs again.

"And the apron?"

"Well, I didn't want to get hot bacon grease on me when I decided to start breakfast. I don't think I could live through having to explain how I got burned to your father in the emergency room."

I laugh, smiling widely at the wrinkle on her forehead. She's had to admit to a few embarrassing incidents to my father when he's been the physician in the ER. "Ah, baby, don't be silly. He loves all your accident stories," I tease, scooting close and putting my arms around her waist so I can pull her into my embrace.

"Edward," she huffs, pushing at my chest as she attempts to get away, but I'm not letting go. "That's not funny. Do you know how mortifying it is to tell your boyfriend's father you twisted your ankle by falling off the kitchen table after sex with his son?"

I laugh, but her glare is real this time, so I bury my face in her shoulder to muffle the sound, her body shaking because of mine. It wasn't funny at the time, I was so scared she'd gotten seriously hurt, but now, come on. Who wouldn't laugh about that?

Bella, apparently.

"I'm sorry, baby. You're right. It wasn't funny," I sooth, pushing her hair back behind her ear and kissing her throat softly, sucking the skin gently and nibbling it with my teeth. She moans lowly, her hands going to my arms around her and gripping firmly. I continue to press kisses into her skin, hoping to get the sexy vibe back from just a few minutes before.

I mean, she's still naked under that apron and my dick hasn't gotten any softer during our conversation.

"Edward, stop," she says, pushing on my arms and chest when I move to take her in my arms fully. Huffing, I release her and give her my best pout.

"You're not seriously mad are you?" I ask.

She smiles, soft and sweet, and pecks me on the corner of my mouth. "No, but I am busy. Go do something productive."

"I was trying to," I grumble. Bella shakes her head, smiling but not willing to give in.

"Well I was trying to be a good girlfriend, and give you a break from cooking after your debut last night. So there." She reaches up and pops me on the nose, a little cloud of white floating up in the air.

"Hey!"

"What?" Bella laughs, her eyes sparkling and shining brightly.

"Did you just put flour on my nose?" I ask, feigning indignation.

"I thought your face should match the rest of you," she giggles, her eyes traveling to my chest. I look down, finding a patchwork of white dust covering me. My mouth pops open, eyes wide as I look back up at her.

"You got me all dirty," I say and she giggles, doubling over and holding her stomach as she shakes with laughter.

"You… you… look so cu-cute," she manages to squeak out.

"You are a wicked woman," I grumble, pouting further. "I look ridiculous." Bella finally gets herself under control and steps closer to me.

"Aww, poor baby. So you got a little flour on you, no big deal. Don't all professionals get a little dirty sometimes?" she asks coyly. I don't answer, too entranced by the way she flicks her tongue out and brushes it against her lips.

Fuck, that's sexy.

Bella slides in front of me, cuddling up to my chest and standing on her tip toes, bringing her full lips to mine. She kisses me firmly, her mouth warm and soft. My pretenses fall as my senses are taken over by her; her smell, her warmth, her shape as it fits to mine. I groan when I feel her tongue glide across my bottom lip, and I open my mouth for her to deepen the kiss.

Bella's hands travel up to my hair, pulling it as we continue to caress each other's tongues. She knows how much that drives me crazy, the tug from her hands rocketing all the way down to my dick, making me pulse with lust and need.

"Damn, Bella," I mutter against her lips, my hands tangling in her hair and twisting us around so her back is to the counter and I have her caged between my arms.

_She's not going anywhere before I say so_.

"Mmm, Edward," she says between kisses, her hands clutching at my shoulders and neck as we continue to kiss, the passion and heat building. "More," she pleads, rolling her hips towards me and making contact with my aching cock.

"Fuck, baby," I grunt, pushing my body into hers to find some relief. Bella sighs loudly, her head falling back as I continue to ravage her neck with my lips, my hands rubbing up and down her ribs as I press my dick into her. I trail my thumb on the underside of her full breasts, slowly driving her crazy like only I know how.

An idea strikes and I grin into her shoulder as I reach behind her and grab for the bottle. I flick the top open and pull back from Bella's hungry mouth, staring intently into her hooded eyes. "I think I'm ready for breakfast," I say, my voice husky with lust.

Bella watches me carefully, her eyes widening slightly when she sees the syrup bottle in my hand before they darken even further, her tongue wetting her lips as she realizes what I'm up to.

Food play isn't anything new for us, but it isn't something we indulge in often. But the temptation this morning, with her beautiful body laid out for me to feast on is too much to resist.

I dribble a little of the maple syrup on Bella's tits, her breath stuttering loudly as the sticky fluid hits her skin. I lick my lips, my eyes intent on the golden liquid as it beads and slides down her breasts, settling on her dusty brown nipples.

"Fuck, that's pretty," I say, flicking my gaze to Bella's briefly as I put the bottle back on the counter behind her, and then focus back on the decadence in front of me.

"Edward, please," she groans, holding fast to my shoulders as I lower my mouth to the pert sugar coated nipples that are begging for me to taste. When I close my lips around one of the tight buds, Bella exhales a curse, arching her chest out to meet my willing mouth. I suck on her nipple, swirling and flicking my tongue against the little nub, making sure to get every drop of maple from her skin before I switch to the other, copying my mouth's earlier motions on it as I squeeze and tug on the breast not occupied by my lips and teeth. I lick up any lines of maple syrup left behind, using the tip of my tongue to capture the sweet trails that mix with Bella's skin all over her full mounds.

"Oh... oh… Ed-Edward..."

I moan at the sounds Bella's making, the grinding of her hips into mine, and the taste and feel of her in my mouth and hand. She's fucking delicious, and I can never get enough of her.

Bella snakes a hand down in between us, almost immediately finding my hard cock. I stutter out a groan when she wraps her hand around me, stroking me firmly up and down through the fabric of my boxers. "Jesus, Bella," I pant into her neck, my breath fanning against her throat.

"Want you," she breathily replies.

"I want you, too," I say and kiss her, pouring my feelings into it. Bella's leg hitches around my thigh, and I reach down to pull it higher up, her body opening up further and allowing me to get closer. I move in, still rocking my hips roughly against hers as the incredible friction and pleasure builds.

Bella moans, whimpering and panting into my mouth, her hand letting go of me but moving to strip me of my boxers. I step out of them quickly, returning to Bella and her miles of skin.

"Edward, please, I want to feel you," Bella pleads. I move a hand to the apron she still wears and consider pulling it off, but then decided it will be just as hot if she's wearing it when I fuck her.

I push some of the material over, revealing her pussy to my hungry eyes. Fuck, I could look at that small, dark patch of hair forever and never get tired of it. Needing to feel her, I place my hand over her curls and gently glide a finger into her folds.

"Fuck, Bella," I groan, "You're so wet, baby. Is this for me?"

"Yeah," she sighs, her eyes closed and mouth open in pleasure as I begin to slide my fingers against her, back and forth from top to bottom, circling her clit and entrance. She's a writhing mess; moaning and groaning at each pass I make. When I finally slip two fingers in, hard and quick, she cries my name out loud.

"Edward!"

I grin, cocky and proud. "Yeah baby? You like that? Does it feel good?" I ask, pumping my fingers in and out rapidly, curling them inside her to elicit my favorite moan, which I don't fail to draw out of her. I use my free hand to pinch and tug at her nipples, driving her wilder. My dick is throbbing, desperate to get in on the action and I can't resist thrusting harder into Bella's hand which has resumed stroking me.

"Fuck, Edward, you need to quit teasing me," Bella demands, her eyes catching mine. They are hot, molten dark chocolate, and burn bright as she stares at me.

"I'm not teasing Bella, I'm just getting started." I give her a salacious look, pulling my fingers from inside her and holding them up between us. "On breakfast," I say, putting my fingertips to my mouth and letting my tongue flick out to taste her juices on them. "Mmm, so fucking good, baby. My favorite."

Bella's eyes flash, hungry and dangerous, and before I know what's happening, she pulls my fingertips from my mouth and plunges them into her own, sucking each digit thoroughly while I watch. She hums and moans around them, her dark eyes intent on mine.

"Jesus fuck, Bella," I growl, crashing my mouth to hers as soon as she pulls off my fingers with a pop, her perfect taste not only in my mouth but hers. It's the best combination I've ever had in my fucking life. My hand finds its way to her pussy, desperate to repeat that little show again.

"No, no more. I need to feel your cock, Edward. Right now." Bella shoves my hand away from her, but quickly replaces my dick at her entrance. She runs the tip against her hot heat, slowly coating the head in her juices. I groan, loud and low as I watch the erotic sight.

"Uhhh…. Fuck," I grunt when Bella stops, pushing me partially into her pussy.

"Take me, Edward," she commands and I do, wasting no time to thrust into her, hard and fast. We both moan when I'm fully inside, my hands grabbing onto Bella's ass to support her as she stumbles slightly with the force of my entry.

"Yes," she cries, her eyes needy and desperate as she stares at me. "Fuck me, Edward."

"Gladly," I say, and begin to piston my cock into her; deep and powerful thrusts that threaten to knock Bella off her feet. She's rolling and rocking her hips in perfect rhythm with mine, her hands tangling and twisting in my hair as she lets her tongue find my mouth, mimicking the moves of our bodies.

"Oh… oh… unnhh.."

"Yes, yes….so good."

"Just like that, baby..."

"Fuck, you feel amazing!"

"You too… oh fuck, you too… right there..."

"Yeah? Like that baby?"

"Yeah… oh yeah… oh, shit, Edward… there. Right there," Bella cries out.

I can feel her getting close, her body fluttering both inside and out, squeezing my dick as I pump furiously into her. I slap a hand out behind her, knocking over the bowl, but I ignore it as I use the counter to get better leverage, forcing my hips to pound into Bella as hard as I can in this position.

She's still got a leg hitched up over my waist, leaning back at an angle so I can hit her spot deep inside. Her hips swivel in wicked dips and thrusts, pushing up to meet me each time I slam into her.

"Oh...uhhh, shit, I'm close baby..."

"Me too… "

I redouble my efforts, letting the counter go and picking Bella up with both hands. She cries out, wrapping her arms around my shoulders as I lift her up and down over my cock. She's slick, hot, wet, and tight as she rides me. My legs are starting to shake from all the work, but I can tell it won't be long.

"You look so good, baby," I tell her, meeting her eyes in between wet, forceful kisses. "You look so good with my cock moving in and out of you," I tell her. "Standing in my kitchen naked, begging to be fucked."

"Yes, Edward, Oh god. I wanted it, always want it. Always want you."

"Fuck, Bella. I'm yours, baby, I'm yours."

Our bodies are flush against each other, hot and sweaty with our combined efforts, the sounds of moans, slapping skin and whimpers filling the air. Bella kisses my lips, neck and chest, her hands using my shoulders for leverage as she moves over me. I can feel when her orgasm is coming, the tell-tell flutter of her walls around my cock a sensation I've become attuned to.

Within seconds, she's falling over, her cries loud in my ear as her pussy squeezes my cock tightly. I watch her, lost in her bliss with her mouth falling open and her eyes fluttering closed, her body tensing everywhere from the intense pleasure. It doesn't take me more than a few more thrusts to lose myself, releasing deeply into her in long streams, still being milked by her pussy.

"Oh…fuck me," I sigh, resting my head on Bella's chest after lowering her to her feet. She's still flushed, her skin slightly damp as we share a soft kiss. The scent of Bella and sex invades my senses. It's the best smell ever, I fucking swear.

"I'm pretty sure I just did," Bella jokes, laughing and ruffling my hair.

I slap her ass in response, which causes her to yelp and nip me sharply on my nipple. "Oww! You bit me!"

"You slapped me," she huffs, her eyes bright and happy. I don't even care really; it's just fun to tease her.

"Because you were crude! What we did was making love, Bella. Not fucking."

Bella laughs a deep full belly laugh. "Ha, yeah right Edward. We both know there is a difference between fucking and making love. And that, my horny boy, was fucking."

She smiles at me, her cheeks still pink and her eyes bright. I can't stop myself from kissing her, needing some of her infectious joy for myself.

It's a slow kiss, reverent and sweet. When I finish with her lips for the moment, I move to her ear. "Bella," I whisper, letting my breath fan over her throat, "No matter how we do it, or where, it's always making love. Because I love you."

She sighs, snuggling close to my chest. "I love you too, Edward." Bella kisses me gently, holding my face between her palms as though I'm a prize to treasure. She clearly doesn't understand her own worth, because she is the most precious thing in the world.

We eventually separate, deciding it time to get the day started. Though, I think how we've already begun it is pretty damn great.

"You sure you don't want help, baby?" I ask, feeling slightly guilty. Cooking is my passion, besides Bella of course, and I know she isn't the most confident in this arena because of my profession. I've offered to help her many times, but being the true 'foodie' that she is she refuses, wanting to do it on her own.

"I've got it, Edward. Thank you," she pouts, crossing her arms over her chest in a huff. That only pushes her beautiful tits up and makes my dick stir again. I automatically reach down and palm it a little.

"Really, Edward? It's been like five minutes," Bella chastise me, although there is a smirk on her lips.

"What? I can't help it," I defend, shrugging.

"Go take a shower and cool off," she replies, shaking her head and rolling her eyes before she turns around. "Damn it, Edward. You made a mess of my batter mix," Bella complains, turning back to glare.

"Sorry, babe. But you weren't complaining when it happened," I tell her, waggling my eyebrows.

"Ugh, just go, you dirty boy," she dismisses me again, turning back to right the mess on the counter.

"Alright, I'm going, I'm going," I say. I let my eyes travel the expanse of her back, enjoying the way her shoulders narrow and slim down to her toned waist, the dimples right above her ass that fit my thumb's shape exactly.

And then, I chuckle, a big grin taking over my face. I can't help it.

Bella looks over her shoulder at me, a brow raised in question. "What?"

"Nothing, baby. I just love you," I say, stepping up behind her and kissing her on the cheek. "And your dirty ass."

She gives me a curious look but doesn't respond, turning back to the counter. I back out of the kitchen, smiling as I commit the image of my two flour-coated handprints on her round ass to memory.

_Mornings with Bella are the best thing ever._

* * *

><p><strong>an: I was inspired to write this after seeing a picture on twitter a few days ago. The link is below if you want to see it, or you can check it out on the Shahula Fanfiction Facebook group page. Be aware, it's slightly NSFW. ;)**

**http :/ i1095. photobucket. com/ albums/i467/ shahula1/ ficpicVday. jpg**


End file.
